Lost
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: "I've never felt so alone. He left us and now... he doesn't even know us." -Mikey
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prolouge<strong>

**(Normal POV)**

****_Before "Into Dimension X"..._****

Chemicals were popping and bubbling. An ugly mutant fly dressed in a white lab coat was looking eagerly into a microscope.

Suddenly he shouted, "I've got it!"

An ugly, vicious looking creaure burst through the lab doors, "What is it this time Stockman?" The creaure hissed in annoyance.

"I have created a component that will turn a mutant into a human!" He laughed in delite, "Now I need a test subject."

"You will test it on me." The creature ordered.

Stockman laughed, "Hahaha! Nice try Bradford but Master Shredder said that you are more use to him as a mutant! I will be the test subject!"

"You will do no such thing Stockman!" Stockman froze and looked to see the Shredder standing in the doorway, his armour gleaming in the moonlight, "You will test it on my enemies, the turtles."

"That is a brilliant idea Master Shredder." Stockman agreed though he silent scowled at the Shredder. He so desperatly wanted to be human again.

"Good. We attack tonight."


	2. Michelangelo is a Part Dude

**Special thanks to TMNTlover33 for their awesome review and helpful hints on helping me write this chapter! Thank you**

**-Kat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Michelangelo is a Party Dude<strong>

**(Mikey's POV)**

The midnight night breeze whispered in my ears. My little bandana flaps snapping to a beat. The lingering taste of pizza on my taste buds and my brothers by my side. The stars shown as brightly as they do in New York and they twinkled in the dark blue sky, like little crystals falling to Earth.

We rode our skateboards, whooping and laughing. But mostly me saying "ow" when my hot-headed bro hit me for telling a bad punch line. It was the first time since Kirby's reverse mutation that Donnie had been out of his lab and Leo had been too serious lately. Raph hadn't changed. Same old, same old. He hits me all the time and goes and "busts some heads," as he liked to call it, with his man Casey. The Kraang had been keeping to themselves and the Foot seemed to be out of action.

I hummed my victory tune as I preformed an awesome stunt with my board and I clicked my tung and narrowed my eyes against the sharp wind.

"Let's see what ya got Donnie." I challenged him with a smirk. There was no way Donnie could top the stunt done by the Mikestar! I'm just that good.

Donnie just smiled his gap-toothed grin and did an impresive back flip with a slight turn and pose, "Lucky shot." I crossed my arms and pouted as my brother landed neatly, only kicking up some debris with his board. Leo was next and I turned my full attention to the black shape, silghouted in front of the moon. All I could see was his shape and narrowed white eyes. Leo took out his swords and jumped. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him miss judge the jump and he missed my rooftop.

"Leo!" I ran to the edge but got knocked back as Leo appeared doing an impresive Air-Kata! He landed on his hands with the skateboard neatly balanced on his two three-toed feet. Just seconds later, His Katanas stabbed the rooftop on either side of the Fearless Leader and he chuckled at my shocked look.

"Was that good enough to earn the title 'Best Skateboarder ever'?" Leo jumped on his hands and landed in front of me and Donnie. I was speechless.

All I could say was, "Show-off!" I turned away from him.

"Hehe. I guess so." He said.

I peeked a bit to see what Raph had in store for us. But he had actually nothing very skilled. He just jumped and punched an invisible enemy.

"Wow Raph. That was amazing!" I said sarcasticly.

Raph glared a me and I could have sworn I saw dark clouds froming around his head, "You wanna see amazing?" He started charging towards me and I took off, imediately covering my head protectivly. He always went for the head first.

"Ah! No! Not the face!" I squealed and plunged down into a ally.

"Come here you!" I couldn't get away from Raph. I can never get away from him! He tackled me to the ground and pinned me down on the cold stone street, "Say it!" Raph put a single finger in his mouth and put it just inches above my head. Ewwwwww!

I chocked and said it, "Raphael is all wise and powerful!"

"And?" Raph moved his finger closer.

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" I shouted, my voice echoed off the brick walls surrounding us.

"And?" '_What more do you want Raph?'_ I tried to give him the puppy eyes but he didn't seem to notice.

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!" I gasped as he pressed me closer to the ground.

I swear, one of these days Raph is gonna push me into the ground!

"And?"

"In the history of the universe there's never been-"

"Cool it Raph. Leave him. Mikey knows who won." Leo came up behind us and I felt Raph's grip losen and I took a big breath, making me wince as the cold air hit my nostrols.

"Yeah, I won!" Raph posed and pretended to give kisses to his imaginary fans.

"No, I was talking about me." Leo smiled and put his hand on Raph's shoulder, "But you might win next time."

"Is that a challenge Fearless?" Raph growled.

_'Uh oh. Here we go again.'_ I thought, slowly backing off from the fight that was bound to take place. But I had a better idea.

"Well I have a challenge for you!" I swung my arms back and threw two blue water balloons at my big brothers' faces. I heard Donnie snicker behind me and I couldn't hold back a triumphant grin.

"Mikey!" Raph and Leo roared and jumped on top of me.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Donnie, help me!" I pleaded to the smart Brainiac.

"Sorry Mike. You're on your own." I tried to get away from the heavy turtles on top of me as Donnie looked on with an evil grin across his face.

"Say it!" My red and blue brother's demanded.

"Leo and Raph are all wise and powerful!" I clawed at the ground desperately but it was clear I was stuck.

"And?" A chorus of "ands" bounced off the walls and dumpsters.

"And they are better than me in every possible way!"


	3. Donatello Has a Way With Machines

**This story takes place after **_**"Into Dimension X"**_** but before **_**"The Invasion."**_** I'm just going to say that the turtles put the Kraang's invasion plan further behind then they thought. Let's just say it's going to take months for the Kraang to get everything ready again, since the show never gave away how much time had passed between **_**"Into Dimension X"**_** and **_**"The Invasion"**_** episodes.**

**-Kat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Donatello Has a Way With Machines<strong>

**(Don's POV)**

I was in my lab. The familiar scent of coffee and chemicals was lingering in the small space. It was about midnight and I was the only person, um turtle, awake. I was working on a small project I liked to call the Turtle-Mec. It was a gigantic turtle shaped robot to use against the Kraang, when the day came the Kraang want to invade Earth... again. He looked closely at every line and scratch on my sketch pad. Everything had to be perfect or else it wouldn't work.

I took a deep breath and sat back in my chair. Those cups of coffee really helped me stay awake but even caffeen has it's limits. I couldn't begin to explain what I looked like in the reflection on my computer screen. Dark circles were visible under my eyes. My usually bright amber eyes, a dull brown. My shoulders slumped and my arms felt like bricks.

I was about to get up and get another cup of coffe when I heard a slight knock.

"Come in!" I called and went back to my work.

Mikey's face appeared at the door and he appeared a bit down.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to my younger brother. Mikey was almost _never _upset.

"It's Leo." Mikey said, looking down at his feet, "He's so worried about Karai and he won't come out of his room."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Mikey, he just needs some time. All this talk about invasion has us all on edge. Heck, I'm on my ninth cup of coffee and I'm still working on this machine." I put on a pretty pathetic smile because I was tired and my nees wobbled because of hunger.

"Yeah but, I just want to help you guys. Leo makes the plans, Raph's working on his fighting, and you're making battle robots." Mikey's baby blue eyes met my amber eyes and we locked gazes, "I feel I'm useless."

I smiled a bit and pulled the trembling figure into a tight embrace, "Oh Mikey, you have no idea how much you help us already."

"But I don't do anything." He sniffed.

"Oh, but you do." I reasurred him, "You keep us sane and happy. You keep this family together Mikey. If it weren't for you Leo would work himself to death, Raph would go crazy beating up Purple Dragons, and I would never come out of this lab. You're our sunshine Mikey. With you around we always know there's hope." I pulled him back and saw his eyes glistening with tears but happy.

"Thanks D." he laughed, "Thanks."

"Now I've got to get back to work. You wanna help me make it look cool?" I asked him, walking back to the table where I was working on the missles.

"Yeah!" Mikey rushed over and he looked over my shoulder, and as usual trying to touch everything.

"What's this one do?" He pointed at the missle tip, "Ooooo. What's this one do?"

I slapped his hand away playfully.

"Oooooo, I like this one!" Mikey touched a small red button and I gasped.

"Mikey! That's the launch button!" I tackled him to the floor as the missle went off and hit the far wall, barley missing my computer.

"Oops." Mikey said, suddenly turning his gaze to another strange button, "Hey what's that one do?"

"Mikey! No!"

* * *

><p><strong>I had to do at least one brotherly fluffy moment. I mean come on, it's Mikey and Donnie! They are so cute when they act like this! 8D<strong>

**Special thanks to TMNTlover33!**


	4. Leonardo's The Leader In Blue

**Chapter 3 - Leonardo's The Leader In Blue**

**(Leo's POV)**

I sat on my blue bad sheets. My mask laying on my bedside table. For hours I have sat here staring at a map of New York, calculating all the places the mutated version of Karai has been. Karai is Master Splinter's daughter, I must find her. Not only have I got that problem laying heavily on my shoulders, but I still have a lot of planing to do for when the Kraang fully invade. One week has gone by since our adventure into Dimension X and me and my brothers have been preparing, non-stop for the invasion. Although we put the aliens behind, there is no doubt that they won't be back very soon.

A few times I've heard Mikey come to my bedroom door and ask me to come out, but I only come out to train and eat and go to the bathroom now. The rest of my spare time I put together defensive plans and looked for Karai.

I sighed as I lifted myself up from my hunched position. I cracked my neck and stood up for a stretch. Time for a snack break. I walked out of my dark room, not even bothering to put my gear on, and I trudged to the kitchen. I yawned as I grabbed the bread and lettuce. I was about to take a bite into my sandwhich when I heard a cough behind me. Not knowing who it was, I whipped around and jumped into a fighting stance.

"Chill Leo. It's only me." I tried to blnk the blurriness of exaughstion out of my eyes and I stared confusedly at my younger brother Raph, "Hey Leo, you alright?"

I shook my head furiously, trying to shake the feeling of light headedness off, and put on a fake smile, "I'm fine Raph, just getting a snack." I said.

Raph shook his head and pointed at the foor. I looked down and saw the sandwhich at my feet, relizing that I must have dropped it in my hasty movement, "Oh." I blushed a little and chuckled nervously, "Eh, I can wait till dinner." Without another word, I sprinted to my room and shut and locjed the old door behind me.

I ignored my growling stomache and dragged myself over to my bed. I placed myself on the sheets in front of my plans once more and went back to staring at them.

_'Gotta keep working.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Leo. :| Next chapter will be up soon! :D<strong>


	5. Raphael Is Cool But Crude

**Chapter 4 - Raphael Is Cool But Crude**

**(Raph's POV)**

_'Dinner? What does he mean, dinner? It's 2'o clock in the morning!' _I watched my brother sprint to his dark cave. Leo might as well just live in there, since he's constantly in that room doing shell-knows-what! And why was he so jumpy? He thought I was an enemy! He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

I decided I would talk to Donnie about it. After all he is the docter in this family. I walked to Donnie's lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I opened the door and nearly tripped over a little Mikey, laying right in front of the door. I stepped over the snoring turtle and made my way to Donnie.

"Really Donnie, you should clean up your lab. Someone's going to get hurt tripping over your belongings." I pointed towards Mikey on the floor and couldn't hold back a small smile.

Donnie chuckled, "I know, but I didn't want to wake him up."

I looked around Donnie's lab amd my eyes fell on a big hole in the wall, "What the heck is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

Donnei clicked his tounge and smiled, "That's why I didn't want to wake him up." He said and turned back to his work, "So did you came to admire holes in walls or did you need something?"

"Leo's been working too hard. I just caught him in the kitchen eating a sandwhich and when I came in he almost attacked me! Donnie, he looked like he didn't know who I was." As I looked at Donnie, I realized he looked tired too but not nearly as bad as Leo.

Donnie frowned, "That's not good for his health. How long's he been up?"

I shrugged, "As far as I know, days. All he does is plan and look for Karai." I said.

Donnie nodded, in deep thought, "Yes, Mikey was telling me that's what he's been doing. Why don't you try to make him sleep and if that doesn't work, put him to sleep but don't knock him out."

I nodded and walked to the door, almost tripping over Mikey again, "Ok Don, and I'll take this goofball with me." I bent down and picked my little brother up bridal style. I closed the lab door and took Mikey to his room.

I layed him on his bed and covered him up with the bed sheets, _'Next up is Leo, then I'll get Don.' _I smirked when I thought about how Donnie and Leo are going to be so mad at me.

I walked to Leo's room and knocked on the door, "Go away Mikey, I told you I wasn't going to stop working." I opened the door and walked into the dark room.

"How can you see anything in here Leo?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Oh Raph, it's you." I could make out a shape aitting on Leo's bed and I moved towards it.

"Bro, when's the last time you slept?" I asked him.

I heard a frustrated sigh, "I'm not going to sleep." He said firmly and as my eyes adjusted I could mae out what he was doing. Leo had a map with markings all over it.

"Ok, well at least let me get you a slice of frozen pizza or something." I pressed, "Ya can't wait till dinner, it's 2'o clock in the morning!" I quickly walked out the door and headed to the bathroom before he could protest.

I grabbed a single white pill from a bottle and headed to the kitchen. I opened the freezer door and Mikey's Ice Cream Kitty tossed me a frozen pizza slice. I closed the door and went to the microwave. I popped the pizza in and waited for it to heat up, while I examined the white thing in my palm, _'Hehe, this'll put Leo ta sleep for a whole day!' _The microwave dinged and I took the steaming pizza out and put it on a paper plate. I crushed the sleeping pill and put it on the pizza. I waited until it was no longer visible and then I took it to Leo.

"Here ya go Leo." I placed the pizza on his bed and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks Raph." I smiled warmly when he started eating the pizza. When he finished I noticed his eyes starting to droop and it wasn't long before he collapsed in my arms, asleep.

"Good night bro." I layed him down on his bed and took his map and plans and put them on his bedside table.

_'Next up, Donnie.' _I tiptoed out of the room and took another pill from the bathroom. I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen placed another crushed pill in the water, letting it desolve. Then I took it to Donnie.

I found him still in his lab and I walked in.

"Hey Donnie, he's out like a light." I gave him the water and he gulped it down thirstely.

"How did you get him to sleep?" Donnie asked, when he had finished.

I smirked and threw my arm around him, "Sleeping pills Donnie." I chuckled evily.

Donnie's eyes widened when he realized what I'd done before he passed out in my arms. I took him to his room and put him to bed too.

I smiled and walked to the living room,_ 'Now I have the tv all to myself.'_ I flicked the remote ans the tv turned on. I kicked back in my beanbag chair and watched the glowing screen for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be some action! :D<strong>


	6. Splinter Taught Them Every Single Move

**Ok, I lied. No action yet! Lol. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Splinter Taught Them Every Single Move<strong>

**(Master Splinter's POV)**

Silence.

This is how I like it. No sounds of fighting, metal hitting metal, or grunts as one of my sons takes a blow. I have trained them well. I know this. Right now is not a time for fighting, but for the mind to relax and concentrate. I can feel the soft mat underneath me, and can hear the sounds of Michelangelo shifting withmy sensative rat ears. All was calm. The Foot and Kraang have been out action. Thanks to my sons, the Kraang's invasion plans have been subdued and all is safe... for now.

"Hey, Sensei? Can we go topside now?" Ah, Michelangelo. Always full of energy.

"My sons, a medatation session has been long overdue." I open my eyes to see my sons looking at me, "But I suppose it is time you go patrol the city." I smile as they jump up in excitement.

"Thank you Sensei." Leonardo bows to me and I bow back.

"Be back soon." I say as they dash off to, most likely, cause trouble as they always do.

I close my eyes again and continue to meditate. Then I hear it.

_'Help! I'm lost! Darkness! I'm lost!'_ I see a flash of green and all is silent again.

My eyes snap open and I gasp for breath.

'My sons!' Something was going to happen, something bad.

_'From now on we must be cautious.' _I think to myself continue to meditate, _'We must prepare.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooo! Something's gonna happen! Wonder what. Only I know! :P<strong>


	7. A Fight Unwon

**Sorry this took so long guys. But school and other stories. I couldn't decide which story I wanted to work on. :) Again, truely sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Kat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - A Fight Unwon<strong>

**(Leo's POV)**

I led my brothers from rooftop to rooftop. Once again we were searching for Karai and I felt a pang of sadness. It was my fault she was gone. I knew it! If I had just kept my guard up instead of gloating in my victory, maybe Karai would be here patroling with us. I wouldn't let that happen again. We would bring Karai home, and I knew that I would search to the ends of the Earth for her. Raph may not think so but I still have feelings for her. The way she looks at me with those mischievious eyes and how she let me live all those times we faught. From the start I knew there was good in her.

I shook away these feelings and forced myself to concentrate on the task at hand. I had to find her!

"Hey Leo! I see her!" Mikey shouted and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked towards where Mikey was pointing and saw a flicker of Karai's silver serpant tail.

"After her!" I ordered and sped up. I chased after her as fast as I could go, 'You won't get away this time Karai!'

Suddenly a foot bot landed in front of me. I dodged a swing of it's sword and I unsheathed my Katanas just as quick. I sliced the robot in half and was about to take off after Jarai again when I realized we were surrounded. Chains, Kusarigama blades, Katanas, Bo Staffs, Sais, and Shruinken surrounded me and my brothers. We drew our weapons and my brothers awaited my signal. I surged forward and began slashing my swords. I heard my brothers cry out and a loud, "Booyakasha!" The fight was on.

I flipped forward and swiped my Katana blades behind me, instantly taking out two foot bots. I ducked, rolled, and stuck my sword straight up. Sparks rained down on me from the broken foot bot. I flung it into a group of foot bots that were getting the better of Donnie. Using the advantage, he swung his bo staff and knocked them off the building into a dark ally.

"Thanks Leo!" Donnie called as he flung himself back into the fight.

I nodded in response and leaped at another wave of foot bots. As I took down another five they began to back up.

"Yeah boy! That's right! Run away while you still can!" Mikey stuck his tounge out at the foot bots.

"Be quiet Mikey!" I said sternly, "I don't think we've won this fight yet." I flicked my gaze around suspiciously.

"So, we meet again turtles." A clang of metal sounded behind me and my eyes widened as I saw the threat.

"Shredder!" I growled.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to my daughter!" His eyes turned to slits and the sharp blades on his gauntlet unsheathed as he clenched his fists.

"Shall we finish them off master?" A figure appeared next to Shredder, _'Xever!'_

"No! I want to see them suffer!" Shredder growled, "Don't forget the plan!"

_'Plan?'_

I slashed another foot bot but then I noticed how far apart I was from my brothers. They were just as far from each other, "Guy! Stick together! They're trying to sepperate us!" I called as I leaped over another group of foot bots. I did a flip, mid-air, and landed behind them. I got low to the ground and gripped the handles of my Katanas harder. I leapt up into the air at full force, with the swords slicing by my side. The shiny steel cut right through the pieces of machinary and they soon lay in a broken mess on the roof. That's when I felt it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. I slapped my hand to my side and removed it, only to see scarlet blood. The Shredder loomed over me. He kicked me onto my plastron and stood on me. I cried out and that made my brothers stare at me in horror.

"Leo!" Raph called and tried to get to me but the foot bots blocked him. Both Mikey and Donnie were unsuccesful too. I happened to look up to the roof of a building nearby and my eyes widened.

"Watch out!" I screamed to them, but it was too late. Darts rained down on my brothers, almost all of them meeting their mark. I writhed and struggled beneath the Shredder despite the pain but he just laughed.

"Not so tough now are you Leonardo Hamato?" He hit me on the back of my neck and everything went dark. The last thing I saw was my brothers dropping to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mikey's POV)<strong>

"Ohhhhhhh... dude, what hit us?" I groaned when I came to. The last thing I remembered was being shot by a million darts before the floor got closer and closer. I shakely sat up and looked around. My two brothers were lying unconscious nearby.

_'Wait. Two?!'_ I pointed my finger at each of them, counting to make sure I didn't miss-count. No, I was right! There were only two turtles next to me!

"Raph!" I screeched and struggled to my feet. I instantly collapsed but got up again. This time I managed to stand but not without the support of the water tower legs. I looked around wildly, searching for my familiar, hot-headed, Sai weilding bro who was always there for me even if he didn't like to admit it.

I stumbled over to the edge of the building and saw two Sais sticking out of the ground. I dropped to my knees and stared at them. Next to the weapons was a shattered T-Phone.

"No..." I put my head in my hands and sobbed uncontrolably, "No Raphie..." My head flew back and I wailed to the sky as if it would bring my big brother back, "Raphael!" I wailed.

My big brother was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Donnie's POV) <strong>

I woke up to a horrible, grief stricken wail and I immediately thought of Leo. He had been slashed by the Shredder's gauntlet!

I bolted up but immediately regretted when my head spun and I felt like I had walked half way across the world and back without rest. I forced my eyes to stay open and I blinked away the annoying black splotches covering my veiw. I shook my head furiously and looked around. The first thing I saw was Leo... He was on his plastron, a pool of sticky blood by his side. I scrambled to his side and checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I found a pretty stable one.

_'I guess Shredder didn't hit him as hard as I thought.'_

I quickly untied his mask and placed it around the wound. I put as much pressure on it was I could and tied it up onto his belt. I then looked around for my remaining brothers, but was shocked to see Mikey sobbing by the edge of the building, clutching something in his arms.

"Mikey?" I asked worridly. As I got closer I could make out what he was saying.

"Raphie! Raphie! Raphie!" He chanted whilst clutching a pair of Sais...

"Raph?" I whimpered, expecting the worst.

Mikey answered without looking at me, "They took him Donnie!"

My eyes widened, "Oh no..." I crawled over to Mikey and embraced him. He gripped my shell as if it was his life line and sobbed into my plastron. I felt wet tears slide down my face but I didn't wail in grief like Mikey did. I didn't feel anything but emptiness. I couldn't feel sad, worried, or upset. I felt hollow and that was the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw!<strong>


End file.
